Boomerang
by hathr
Summary: Terkadang predikat 'bodoh' tidak ditujukan hanya untuk Naruto. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Boomerang

[ _If you want your boomerang to come back, first you've got to throw it _]

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membangunkan pria bersurai pirang bernama Naruto yang tertidur di atas sofa. Sedikit terhuyung ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. _'pukul 2 malam.' _Batinnya dalam hati. Ia menguap lebar dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan, tidak mau terlihat buruk di hadapan kekasihnya yang sepertinya pulang larut lagi malam ini. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya tidak sabar, iris birunya melembut ketika sosok pria bersurai hitam berdiri di depan pintu. "Kau pulang larut hari i–" ia terdiam, menatap heran ke arah sosok pria berwajah kaku dan dingin yang menatap tajam ke arahnya._ 'Parfum.' _Batinnya dalam hati

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut pria bersurai hitam bernama Sasuke kasar. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto menepi, lalu melangkah cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi.

Naruto terdiam, iris birunya menatap kosong ke arah punggung pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya memasuki kamar mandi.

Parfum.

Ia tahu, bau manis dan segar seperti bunga bercampur dengan buah-buahan itu, jelas bukan milik Sasuke. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mencium aroma yang sama, berasal dari jas yang dikenakan pria bersurai hitam itu dalam bulan ini.

.

"Aku membelikan tomat untukmu, kuletakan di dalam le–"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?!" Potong Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terkejut hingga menjatuhkan batang rokoknya ke atas lantai. "Kau tidak lihat? aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan?!" Lanjutnya lagi menggebrak meja, namun tidak keras.

Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi seraya memungut rokok miliknya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di luar hingga kau selesai." Dengan senyuman lembut ia mengelus kepala Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur milik mereka berdua.

.

Asap putih yang berasal dari mulutnya menguar ke udara. Ia tahu status yang dimiliki Sasuke terkadang mengharuskannya bekerja hingga larut malam. Hanya saja, bukankah sedikit aneh jika Sasuke selalu pulang larut dan masih memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk?

"Mungkinkah?" Gumam Naruto pelan, ia tersenyum lirih lalu mematikan rokoknya. Ia mencintai Sasuke, dan ia percaya Sasuke tidak akan mengkhianati cintanya. Setidaknya itulah kata-kata yang selalu ia rapalkan berulang kali kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Naruto, bangun."

Berat hati Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Pria bersurai hitam yang menatapnya sedari tadi melemparkan sebuah kunci lalu berbalik memunggungi.

"Tidak usah menungguku, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Setelah menyadari jika tertidur semalaman di atas sofa, Naruto bangkit dan berusaha menahan lengan pria bersurai hitam yang hampir mendekati pintu. "Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya sedikit kecewa, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto lalu menatapnya tajam. "Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan, lebih baik jika menyelesaikannya di kantor." Sedikit tergesa ia mengenakan jas hitam miliknya lalu melangkah ke arah pintu tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Naruto terdiam, iris birunya masih menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang menutup perlahan. Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat, bahkan ia masih tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu mimpi atau nyata.

"Huh?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia menunduk dan menatap ke arah kunci yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Kunci mobil milik Sasuke, atau kunci mobil miliknya yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke sebagai hadiah tahun lalu.

_'Jika dia tidak membawa mobilnya, lalu?'_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen dan berlari ke arah lift. "Sasuke!" Panggilnya dari lobby ketika melihat sang kekasih berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. "Kunci mobilmu!" Teriaknya ketika Sasuke menoleh. "Kau tidak memba–" Tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam lalu menatap tidak percaya saat Sasuke berbalik tidak mempedulikannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Naruto pelan. Ia berlari dan berusaha mengejar, namun usahanya sia-sia saat kedua iris birunya tidak lagi melihat ke mana mobil itu pergi.

Siapa?

Kemana?

Mengapa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab berputar di kepalanya, dengan napas yang tersengal ia berlari ke arah mobil milik Sasuke yang terparkir di basement.

.

Basement yang cukup gelap mengharuskan Naruto menyalahkan lampu untuk melihat dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang salah, mobil ini masih bagus sama seperti sedia kala.

_'Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak memakainya?'_ Batinnya tidak mengerti dalam hati.

Ia duduk di kursi penumpang, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah benda kecil di bawah kakinya. "Eh?" Sedikit menunduk ia merogoh bawah jok, jemarinya mendapatkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam berbentuk bulat panjang.

Naruto tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, atau membuka untuk melihat isi dari benda kecil berwarna hitam ini, ia sudah tahu jika ini adalah sebuah lipstik dengan brand ternama, siapa saja pasti mengetahuinya.

Pewarna bibir berwarna merah menyala yang hanya dipakai oleh para wanita dan bukan Sasuke.

Senyuman lirih kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan benda yang kini berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Apa mungkin semua imajinasi buruknya selama ini benar? Lalu kenapa? Bukannya ia sudah memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada pria berdarah Uchiha itu? Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan hingga ia mencoba mencarinya di tempat yang lain?

.

"Silahkan menikmati."

Seorang pelayan meletakan secangkir kopi dan cake ke atas meja. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Aroma kopi dan cake bercampur. Pahit namun manis.

Ia mencampurkan 2 balok gula lalu mengaduk kopinya. Naruto tahu betul jika ia seharusnya tidak berada di sini, di sebuah cafe yang berjarak 300 meter dari apartemen miliknya. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannnya untuk bekerja, menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas yang saat ini memenuhi meja kerjanya.

"Naruto?"

Panggilan dari sisi kirinya membuat Naruto menoleh, sesosok pemuda dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas dengan senyum di wajahnya melangkah mendekat.

"Shikamaru?" Gumam Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ujar Shikamaru penasaran.

"Aku hanya sedang beristirahat." Sahut Naruto datar, mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, ia meletakan kopi beserta biskuit miliknya ke atas meja dan duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Kau terlihat seperti sedang memiliki masalah." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu menyesap kopi miliknya. "Benarkah?" Mencoba sekeras mungkin menutupi rasa aneh di dada dan perutnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan menaikan segaris alisnya. "Jadi... itu semua benar?" Ia bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tegas Naruto tidak paham.

Sedikit canggung, Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau dan Sasuke? Tidak bersama lagi?"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru bingung. "Tidak bersama lagi? Dari mana kau mendengar berita seperti itu?"

"Kemarin malam aku bertemu Sasuke di club, dia menggandeng seorang wanita cantik dan sepertinya memiliki banyak uang." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Naruto kembali terdiam, kini semuanya masuk akal. Sikap Sasuke yang berubah terhadapnya sebulan terakhir ini bukan semata-mata tidak memiliki alasan.

Tetapi apakah semua itu benar?

Mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu?

Beberapa pertanyaan kembali menghantui kepalanya.

Melihat kondisi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, Shikamaru bangkit dari atas kursinya lalu tersenyum. "Naruto, aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto tersadar dan menatap pria yang memiliki tataan rambut seperti nanas tengah melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati..." Ucapnya pelan.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Iris birunya sekilas menoleh ke arah benda bulat yang menggantung di dinding.

"Pukul 11 malam." Gumamnya pelan.

_'Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Lebih baik jika menyelesaikannya di kantor.'_

Perkataan yang diucapkan Sasuke kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Banyak pekejaan? Kantor?" Gumamnya pelan dalam hati.

Sasuke mengatakan untuk tidak menunggunya hari ini, maka Naruto berbalik dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menghapus semua ingatannya hari ini.

Namun ia tidak bisa.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya, ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkah menuju lemari yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Mengambil sebuah box berwarna oranye tua yang terletak di dasar laci. Ia menyungingkan senyuman tipis saat membuka tutup box, iris birunya menatap sebuah benda berukuran 20cm yang terbuat dari kayu dan biasa dikenal dengan nama boomerang. Hadiah yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke tahun lalu, dan memori di otaknya kembali mengulang masa-masa indah bersama Sasuke yang kini menghilang.

Naruto bangkit dengan membawa boomerang kayu di tangannya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu dan sedikit berlari kecil ke arah lift.

Sesosok wanita bersurai indigo dan ber-iris lavender tersenyum ke arahnya saat pintu lift terbuka. "Hai." Sapanya malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya ramah. "Hey."

"M-maaf, bisakah kau menunjukan di mana alamat ini?" Wanita cantik itu menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil berwarna putih.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu membaca alamat di dalam secarik kertas yang ditulis dengan pena berwarna hitam. "Kau harus turun di lantai–" Ia menekan salah satu tombol lalu tersenyum. "Lurus dan kau akan menemukan blok utara." Ucapnya ramah.

Wanita bersurai indigo tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya malu-malu. Ia sedikit menunduk lalu iris lavendernya melihat sebuah boomerang di tangan Naruto. "Kau ingin bermain boomerang?"

Naruto mengangkat boomerang miliknya dan tertawa. "Ya, aku baru saja menemukannya di dalam lemari. Kupikir sayang sekali jika aku tidak mencobanya lagi." Jelasnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, wanita bersurai indigo tahu jika ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Dengan sopan ia membungkuk lalu tersenyum "Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar lift.

"Sampai jumpa." Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangan. Senyumnya memudar ketika pintu lift menutup.

Wanita itu memiliki paras cantik, ia bisa saja mendapatkan nomor wanita itu dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam atau sekedar menonton film baru yang sedang tayang di bioskop.

Jika saja ia normal, ia pasti melakukannya.

.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya saat keluar dari dalam lobby, udara yang dingin membuatnya harus merapatkan jaket oranye yang ia kenakan.

Bermain boomerang pukul 11 malam.

Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar boomerang cukup jauh. Iris birunya membuntuti ke mana arah boomerang itu pergi hingga kembali padanya.

"Unff–!" Desahnya saat benda kayu itu menghantam sisi kiri perutnya. Ia berdecak malas ketika rasa nyeri mulai menjalar. Ia tidak tahu jika bermain boomerang ternyata cukup sulit.

Namun ia tidak menyerah.

Ia kembali melempar boomerang itu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menangkapnya ketika kembali.

"Agh!" Kali ini luka di rahang kirinya, ia kembali gagal menangkap boomerang yang berusaha kembali padanya.

Mengapa hanya menangkap boomerang sangat sulit? Bukankah ia terbiasa memainkannya bersama Sasuke dahulu?

Dengan sedikit kesal ia kembali melempar boomerang kayu di tangannya. Iris birunya tidak lepas mengamati ke mana boomerang itu pergi. Namun kali ini ia menghindar, tidak mau terluka dan merasakan rasa sakit lagi di tubuhnya untuk kesekian kali.

Boomerang itu pergi menjauhi tubuhnya ke arah belakang dan terjatuh ke atas tanah saat terbentur dengan tembok. Naruto tersenyum puas, ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi di tubuhnya karena tidak bisa menangkap boomerang kayu itu. Tetapi rasa sakit kini tergantikan dengan rasa kosong dan kecewa.

Hanya satu buah boomerang kayu, dan ia tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Ia tertawa lalu memungut boomerang yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah. "Naruto kau bodoh sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

.

Ponsel miliknya berdering tanpa henti, hari ini Naruto kembali ke kantor. Kembali bersama aktifitasnya yang padat dan kertas-kertas dokumen yang menumpuk. Ia menghela napasnya berat. Ini baru pukul 9 pagi dan ia sudah merasa sangat lelah. Tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan Sasuke ternyata mampu menguras seluruh energinya.

"Direktur, wajahmu sangat pucat, jika kau merasa lelah seharusnya kau beristirahat di rumah." Ujar salah seorang wanita, anak buahnya memberi usul.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menyesap secangkir kopi hangat. Sedikit bersyukur ia memiliki asisten yang mampu mengerti dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk meeting pukul 4 sore nanti?" Pintanya sopan.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak harus meminta, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Sahutnya wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum.

Naruto membalas tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan beberapa dokumen penting kepada asistennya untuk dibawa saat meeting sore hari nanti.

.

Naruto melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor, tangannya merogoh saku celana saat ia berada persis di depan pintu apartemennya. "Eh?" Gumamnya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati jika ternyata pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Seluruh ruangan sama seperti sedia kala, tidak ada tanda-tanda pencuri atau orang asing di dalam apartemennya.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya memastikan, ia berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke sudah pulang dan kembali ke rumah karena itu pintu tidak terkunci. Ia melangkah ke arah kamar. "Sasuke..." Jemarinya membuka kenop pintu. "Sasuke kau sudah pulang?" Iris birunya membulat sempurna. ia terdiam menatap tidak percaya ke arah dua sosok yang kini berada di atas kasur dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya Sasuke? Bodoh sekali." Protes wanita bersurai pink bangkit dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Dengan santai ia memakai bajunya di hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bergumam, tidak mempedulikan Naruto di hadapannya, ia bangkit dari atas kasur lalu melangkah ke arah lemari untuk mengambil segelas air tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya emosi. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

Iris hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau selalu mengangguku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya mendekat dan melayangkan tangannya. Ia menunggu cukup lama, Ia juga mendengar suara tamparan itu, namun mengapa ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali? Bukannya tadi Naruto akan memukulnya?

"Apa masalahmu?!" Teriak wanita bersurai pink. Iris hijaunya menyorot Naruto tajam.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia menoleh ke arah samping. Menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menyentuh pipi kanannya yang memerah. Ia terlihat hampir menangis namun berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh membasahi pipi.

Naruto berbalik, memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Pergi dari sini." Ujarnya sangat datar.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, cepat-cepat ia merapikan bajunya lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Kekasihmu bermain dengan seluruh wanita di bar sebulan terakhir ini, dan kau tetap bersamanya? Apa kau ini tidak punya otak?" Desisnya menatap tajam.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku nona, sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan apartemenku. Bau tubuhmu yang bercampur dengan keringat dan sperma membuatku mual, aku tidak terbiasa dengan bau mahluk rendahan sepertimu." Sahut Naruto datar.

Air mata menetes membasahi pipi Sakura. Perkataan Naruto membuatnya merasa sangat malu dan terhina. "Dasar brengsek!" Teriaknya menyeka air mata yang berada di sudut matanya sebelum mendorong tubuh Naruto menepi lalu berlari menuju pintu.

Hening, ruangan itu sangat hening cukup lama. Naruto tidak berniat membuka mulutnya, begitu juga Sasuke, mereka diam di sana layaknya patung.

"Kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menoleh, menatap kosong ke arah pria di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak memukulku? Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku? Seharusnya kau memukulku Naruto, seharusnya kau membenciku." Iris hitam itu menatap tajam, suaranya bergetar, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

"Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku, tanpa alasan." Ucap Naruto pelan menyentuh lembut wajah Sasuke sebelum mengecup bibir pucat pria di hadapannya lembut. "Kenakan pakaianmu, aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

.

Angin yang cukup besar menerpa wajah Naruto. Ia bisa mencium bau khas dari dedaunan di taman ini.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi taman yang terletak di bawah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. "Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum, memori di otaknya kembali memutar ingatan di mana ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke di taman ini.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya pelan. "Aku menemukan boomerang pemberianmu kemarin malam." Ia menunjukan sebuah boomerang kayu di genggaman tangannya. "Tetapi–" Ia bangkit dari atas kursi taman. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menangkapnya lagi." Ia melempar boomerang itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Iris birunya kembali membuntuti ke mana arah boomerang itu pergi. Namun ketika boomerang kembali ke arahnya, ia hanya diam di tempat. Nhh!" Boomerang itu menghantam dahi Naruto cukup keras. Darah segar terlihat menetes dari luka sayatan yang terlihat melebar.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi menghampiri Naruto. "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Panik, ia mendekat lalu menyentuh luka di dahi Naruto lembut. "Jika kau lupa bagaimana cara bermain boomerang, seharusnya kau menghindar dan tidak membuat dirimu terluka seperti ini!"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menangkap boomerang seperti dulu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum, ia terdiam lalu menatap lirih ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli berapa luka, dan rasa sakit yang harus kudapatkan untuk mendapatkan boomerang itu kembali padaku, karena jika menghindar, boomerang ini tidak akan kembali." Ada jeda sesaat. "Sama sepertimu."

"Kau itu memang bodoh Naruto." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Kau tidak seharusnya menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu bersamaku." Ia mengertakan giginya. "Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersadar?" Wajahnya menunduk dalam. "Di luar sana, masih banyak wanita cantik yang menginginkanmu, kenapa kau memilihku?" Iris hitamnya tidak berani menatap pria bersurai pirang yang kini menatapnya dalan diam. "Aku tidak ingin kau memilihku Naruto, semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, aku merasa akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk hidup tanpamu."

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pelan

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku untuk seorang wanita, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku?" Sasuke bisa merasakan pipinya hangat oleh cairan yang menetes dari sudut matanya. "Karena itu, sebelum semua itu terjadi aku harus membuatmu membenciku dan mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke lalu membawanya dalam dekapan erat. "Lihatlah siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh di sini." Ia merasa, mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, jauh lebih menyakitkan. "Aku memilihmu karena aku menginginkanmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita cantik di luar sana, karena aku mencintaimu."

Iris hitam Sasuke membulat sempurna. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Naruto mencintainya, lalu kenapa ia meragukan cinta yang diberikan Naruto hanya untuknya?

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. " Kau benar, mungkin aku yang bodoh." Ia tidak ragu lagi membiarkan air matanya menetes dan membasahi baju berwarna oranye yang di kenakan kekasihnya. "Naruto..." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam.

Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ia berbisik. "Maafkan aku." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Happy birthday." Lanjutnya lagi sangat pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga pria bersurai pirang yang saat ini sedang memeluknya erat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mengangkat wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang biasanya tidak memiliki ekspresi itu kini memerah dan terpenuhi oleh air mata. "Dasar bodoh, aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf." Ia menarik wajah Sasuke perlahan dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat.

Hadiah di tahun ini mungkin sedikit pahit dan menyakitkan diawal, namun berakhir dengan manis dan sebuah kebahagiaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto.

.

_End_


End file.
